far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 489 - Stress Free* FLoB-athon!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 489 - Stress Free* FLoB-athon! is the four-hundred eighty-ninth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred fifty-fifth episode of Season 5. Video Overview FLoB-athon 2015 Imminent Kurt emerges from the Hidey Hole and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser has reached $50,505.05. Tomorrow FLoB-athon 2015 will begin, at 3 PM Eastern time for the start. There will be guests and some breaks into other Minecraft games. He is going to take things easier this way in an attempt to have a more successful stream than FLoB-athon 2014. Kurt got physically sick trying to plan FLoB-athon 2014. The weekends in June and July are problematic, so if the stream does not go on tomorrow it may not happen until August. He will be recording it and putting it to YouTube after the conclusion of the stream. The Graphics Card Journey His GTX 9-70 graphics card arrived, but he has ran into issues as his rendering software Sony Vegas does not take advantage of the GTX or any new graphics card. The 570 card he had is the best Sony Vegas works with. He first put in the GTX and was heading in to graphically-intensive games, but tried to render first. He found the graphics card does not work with rendering, and says that blame is being directed in all directions but Sony Vegas cannot render with new graphics card. A twitter follower suggesting plugging both the old and new card in and specify in Vegas that the 570 should be used. However, it was not solving the problem completely. Not wanting to learn Adobe Premier, Kurt says he is running a hot fix right now. Question: Will you again be putting a stretch goal on the FLoB donation widget for this year's FLoB-athon? The widget will probably stay at 100%, but Kurt says that he might accept donations to extend the stream. Question: Have you seen the latest Mad Max movie? Kurt liked it, but wasn't blown away. Question: What is your opinion of post-apocalyptic genre movies? If the apocalypse came and you survived, what would your post-apocalyptic style name be? Kurt would clearly be the Far Lander, and mentions he wants to find a Dungeon. Question: If one day in the future you decided to retire from Far Lands or Bust prior to its completion, would you consider handing the reigns to someone else? If so, who would you like to see do Far Lands or Bust in your place? Some weird lag occurs, but Kurt heads into the question and does not know a scenario where he would quit Far Lands or Bust. Goober is always brought up as a replacement, and Kurt's sister tell her that Goober Let's Plays games alone. Kurt finds a Dungeon, and triggers a sand cascade in the Dungeon that nearly leads to Wolfie falling down. Saddle, string, buckets, and a music disk are available and Kurt takes a saddle. There are a bank of questions about where Kurt moved that he says he will likely reveal after the FLoB-athon. Finding a vista to build a Hidey Hole into in preparation for FLoB-athon, Kurt says he will shoot for eight hours a day and it will be at least the 30th and 31st. Thanking everybody for reaching $50,000, Kurt sleeps. Trivia * With this episode Season 5 surpassed Season 4 as the longest season in Far Lands or Bust history. * The end slate links to Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 178 - The 699492 Monument, and Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 335 - The 1479940 Monument